The First Time They Kissed
by DreamsComeFromtheHeart
Summary: Hikaru and Ayame obviously like eachother, so what does the Host Club do? They set them up, of course! Request fic for Hitomi Hyuga :3


**The First Time They Kissed**

A/N: So, I was writing We All Fall Down and was stuck... and since I love Hitomi Hyuga very much and she's the best pretend big sister anyone could ask for, I wanted to do this for her c:

It also has mentions of events in He's the Strong, Silent Type and the pairings of We All Fall Down.(:

And, for music, I'm listening to a playlist of Alex Goot ^.^ I love him :3

Disclaimer: I don't own OHSHC. Just Tori, Aiki, Daichi, and Hachiro. Ayame belongs to my good friend, Hitomi Hyuga. n.n

* * *

><p>"Kaoru, we have to find some way to get them together-"<p>

"I know, Tori. I know. We'll find a way. But right now, I must attend to my hosting duties. I'll talk to you later, okay?" With a carress to Tori's cheek, Kaoru left to goof off with his brother who was currently in deep conversation with Ayame Kobayakawa.

Tori Morioka sighed happily as she watched her sister flirt with her boyfriend's twin. Surely those two belong together! The blonde first year sat down beside the female second year, watching as Hikaru moved on to another customer.

"Oh really, Kaoru? What happens when we play doctor at home?" Hikaru asked with a glint in his eye.

"I- I can't get you to stop tickling me and toy- toying with-" Kaoru stammered, losing the ability to speak altogether as Hikaru ran a hand down his neck. The fangirls started to squeal and Tori shook her head, knowing her boyfriend and his twin never played doctor at home. Also, it was nice to see Kaoru stammering and weak-kneed for once instead of her, even if it was fake.

"Soooo, Aya-chan... Are you ever going to put the moves on Hikaru?" Tori asked casually, causing her sister to choke on her tea.

"What would make you think that, Tori?"

"Ohhh, just the way you look at him. Kaoru and I aren't stupid."

"Well, I don't know what convinced you, but I have no romantic interest in Hikaru," Ayame said, nose in the air.

"Au contraire, honey bear," a silky male voice purred in the brunette female's ear, making her jump. "We also aren't stupid. We can see that you guys like eachother from a mile away," Tamaki continued as the rest of the hosts nodded fervently behind him.

"Yeah, Aya-chan!" Honey said. "Usa-chan sees it too!" the blonde third year held up his beloved stuffed bunny, who had a mischevious look on his face.

"Yeah," Mori said simply.

"It's true, Ayame-senpai. Just accept it," Aiki, Mori's girlfriend, continued.

"It IS pretty obvious, Ayame-senpai," Haruhi said matter-of-factly.

"As long as you guys aren't very public about it, I'm fine with it." When he saw everyone's questioning glances, Kyoya continued. "It could mess with the club's profits. You saw how I enforced a strict 'No Kissing, Holding Hands, or Hugging' rule on Tori, Aiki, Haruhi, Mori-senpai, Tamaki, and Kaoru."

"Well Kyoya, you don't have to worry about that because we have no feelings for eachother!" Ayame said defiantly, turning away from the hosts, Aiki, and Tori.

The hosts, Aiki, and Tori looked at eachother with mischevious smirks. They had mastered the art of matchmaking, perfected by getting first Aiki and Mori then Tori and Kaoru together. Another couple, and one so blatantly obvious as this one, shouldn't be too hard!

"Tori, I'm going home now," Ayame said suddenly. "Are you coming?"

"No, Kaoru and I are going out tonight, remember?"

"Be home by ten, then. I'll see you guys later!" As soon as Ayame left the room, the group formed a little circle.

Tori smirked and looked towards her boyfriend, who gave her a questioning glance. She gave him a look that said "I'll tell you later" then returned to planning with the rest of the group.

Ayame's happiness WAS her number one priority.

* * *

><p>"...I say, if we want to win the bet, we enlist the help of Daichi and Hachiro," Tori concluded, snuggling with Kaoru on the couch. They were currently at the Hitachiin Manor, discussing their siblings' horrible way of telling when someone had feelings for them. Earlier, the hosts had come up with a bet- whoever got Ayame and Hikaru together first would win an all-expenses paid trip to Switzerland with their partners, courtesy of a smirking Kyoya. The hosts started to pair up- Tamaki with Haruhi, Aiki with Mori and Honey, and Kaoru with Tori.<p>

"Yeah, we'll probably have too..." Hachiro and Daichi were practically ninjas, able to do anything without getting caught. They were Tori's best friends, particularly because her and Kaoru made them realize their feelings for eachother.

...the Host Club loved to matchmake.

"Hey guys, what's happening?" Hikaru entered the room and sat down in the armchair.

"Oh, nothing Hikaru. Actually, I have to go home now- Kaoru, can you take me home?"

"Of course."

So Kaoru drove his girlfriend to her mansion, snickering all the while. Their siblings didn't suspect a thing!

"Let the games begin!" the two whispered simultaneously before laughing and sharing a goodbye kiss.

* * *

><p><em>Tamaki and Haruhi<em>

"My darling, what do you suggest we do?" Tamaki asked his girlfriend while at the Suoh Manor.

"Well, I don't know. What do you think?" Haruhi replied, curled up on the couch. Those two had been brought together by none other than Kyoya, who had surprisingly a lot of skill when it came to romance.

"I say we lock them in a cage-"

"Senpai, don't you remember what happened the last time we did that? Aiki and Mori outsmarted you guys and I felt guilty for days," the brunette rolled her eyes.

"Fine," the violet eyed male sulked. "Um..."

"I got it!" the female first year snapped her fingers. "We just need to talk them into it. I'll have a little girl talk with Ayame while you have guy talk with Hikaru!"

"That's perfect, princess!" he laughed and spun her around. "I love you so much! Switzerland here we come!"

"Oh, senpai," she blushed.

OOO

"So Ayame-senpai," Haruhi started. "I see you've been single lately?"

"Yes, Haruhi, that's right."

"Is there anyone you like? I won't tell," the female first year soothed with a gentle smile.

"Um, nothing," Ayame insisted, looking around the tiny coffee shop.

"Really? Don't you think Hikaru is cute?"

"What? No, of course not!"

"You sure?"

"I have to go!" the brunette second year ran out the door, spilling some of her coffee.

"Dammit," Haruhi muttered. "I've been hanging around Tamaki-senpai too much."

OOO

"Hey Hikaru!" Tamaki bounced into the Hitachiin Manor. "How would you like hanging with me for a day?"

"Sure, let me tell Kaoru and-"

"No!" the Club's King yelled suddenly, making Hikaru jump. "I- I mean, Kaoru is with Tori."

"But I just saw him taking a shower-"

"He's taking a shower to be with Tori!" Tamaki insisted.

"Why don't I ask him?" Hikaru said suspiciously before bounding up the stairs.

"...Fudge," the blonde second year muttered.

"You were right," Hikaru sulked, slouching back down the stairs. "He is going to be with Tori today. Let's go."

So the two boys piled into Tamaki's limo, and away they were, to who-knows-where!

"Let's play a game," the violet eyed male suggested, leaning forward from his seat across from Hikaru.

"Okay. What is it?"

"I say a word, and you say whatever person comes to mind. Ready?"

"Yes," the older twin said tiredly.

"Twin."

"Kaoru," he said slowly, looking at his Club's King as if he was dumb.

"Bunny."

"Honey-senpai."

"Money."

"Kyoya-senpai."

"Sister."

"Tori."

"Silence."

"Mori-senpai."

"Idiot."

"Tamaki-senpai," snickered the auborn haired male.

With a glare, Tamaki pulled out his big card.

"Love."

"Haruhi..."

"Dammit!"

* * *

><p><em>Honey, Mori, and Aiki<em>

"I say we put a camera in a fake Usa-chan and spy on them!" Honey said with wide eyes.

"Remember how well that turned out the last time?" Mori rolled his eyes at his shorter cousin.

"When was this?" Aiki, the red-haired-blue-eyed-pale-skinned female that had succeeded in capturing Mori's attention, asked.

"Back when they were trying to get us together," he whispered to her, making her giggle.

"Ohhhhh. As long as it doesn't involve cages, I'm fine with whatever," the red head shuddered.

"How about... we lock them in a closet for a few hours!" the blonde third year suggested, looking rather proud of himself.

"Erm, we'll get back to you on that," the female red head said kindly, winking at her boyfriend. "I say we send flowers to Ayame."

"How would that work...?" Mori looked at her like she was nuts.

"Easy. Don't put a name on them, stick a blue rose in there, and she'll think of Hikaru automatically. And when she thinks of Hikaru, she'll realize she likes him and they'll get together. Then bam, next thing you know we're on our way to Switzerland," she tapped his nose with her finger.

"Aiki-chan, that's a great idea!" Honey cheered. Mori simply smiled.

OOO

"Alright, you know what to do," the female red head handed the flower man a pile of money. The flower man looked around with shifty eyes before excepting the money and walking up the steps to the mansion. Aiki ran to hide behind the bush the cousins were currently situated behind.

"He's ringing the doorbell..." Mori muttered.

"I can't wait to see Aya-chan's face-"

"Shhhh!"

"Oh!" they faintly heard the female second year say as the flower man handed her the bouquet. "Who are these from?"

"Can't say," he replied then left.

"I love the blue rose in the middle..."

"Now for the note," the female red head muttered.

"A note?" Ayame questioned, unfolding it and reading it. "'I hope when you see the rose, you will think of me, my darling. Love, your secret admirer.' hmm..."

"Come on, put two and two together..."

"Roses, and a note that says 'my darling...' it must be Tamaki!"

"Should have seen that coming," the couple mumbled, facepalming while Honey just looked confused.

* * *

><p><em>Kaoru and Tori<em>

As Tori softly played her clarinet, Kaoru watched, deep in thought.

"Everyone else has failed so far," he murmured. "And we have the advantage since they're our siblings..."

He concentrated on the notes flowing out of his girlfriend's musical instrument and closed his eyes in bliss. It was a wonderful thing, truly, especially when her clarinet and Ayame's saxophone mingled together...

"Ahhh, I got it," he exclaimed, slamming his fist against his open palm. "The old, overused way to do it. Set them up on a date!"

"But we've done that with Mori and Aiki, Tamaki and Haruhi, Daichi and Hachiro, you and me-"

"And it worked everytime, did it not?" he replied.

"I suppose it did..."

"I know exactly the date too! I've been planning it for us for awhile now-"

"If it helps them get together, then I don't mind the surprise ruined," she promised, hugging his neck from behind. "Just tell me what it is..."

OOO

"Hmm... so here's the place Tori mentioned," Ayame muttered to herself, looking around at a grassy plain. On the ground was a blanket along with a basket full of what she presumed to be food, a bottle of apple cider, candles, and an old boombox.

"So this is the place Kaoru mentioned," she heard Hikaru mumble behind her.

"Kaoru told you to come here?" the brunette female asked, taking a seat on the soft grass.

"Yeah. I'm guessing Tori told you too?"

"Yeah."

"There's a note," the older twin gestured to the neatly folded note beside the basket.

"'To Hikaru and Ayame. Sorry we couldn't make it. Enjoy! With love, Tori and Kaoru,'" she read.

"Well then, let's eat! They said to enjoy," Hikaru opened the basket and reached inside. "Oh, they even packed hot sauce!"

"Let's see what they put in the boombox," Ayame muttered, pressing the play button. The air was filled with a familiar saxophone/clarinet duet- indeed, it should be very familiar as Ayame herself wrote it.

As the afternoon wore on, the two realized they were rather enjoying themselves and were not eager to leave.

"Care to dance?" Hikaru asked at one point, holding his hand out. This was one of his favorite pieces the girls played; it always made him want to dance.

"Sure," she replied cheerfully, taking the proffered hand and pulling herself to her feet. They proceeded to jump around the field, holding hands and laughing as the bright music swelled.

The notes emanating from the electronical device slowed and softened. Smiling, Hikaru gently placed a hand on the second year's waist and took her free hand. She returned the smile as her hand delicately landed on his shoulder and they waltzed around.

The sun set, making the sky explode in an array of reds and oranges and pinks; the color reflected off of the emerald grass, making it shine brilliantly.

The shadows of the two that had stopped dancing elongated far over the field, darkening the glow of the sun.

Slowly, slowly, the two neared...

OOO

"Hachiro! Zoom in!" Tori ordered, watching the video feed on the laptop. Kaoru scooted closer, his cheek smushing Tori's.

"Move over, Tori!"

The two had indeed enlisted the help of their two ninja friends, who were sunk low in the grass with a video camera and mike.

"That's such a beautiful setting," the female blonde sighed. "Why did we never have that scene?"

"I don't know, maybe because you're too lazy to go picnicking?" Kaoru retorted. "Watch!"

The couple watched as their siblings leaned ever closer...

"Yesss! Switzerland here we come!" Tori cheered, tackling her chuckling boyfriend.

OOO

Hikaru and Ayame leaned in, now completely entangled in eachother's arms.

"I really like you Ayame," Hikaru whispered, his warm breath tickling her face.

"I... like you too, Hikaru," she replied breathlessly as he softly brushed his lips against hers.

The kiss instantly deepened as he untied her hair from its side ponytail and ran his hand through the purple-streaked locks. She cupped his cheek and smiled against his lips.

"Our siblings are awesome," they said in unision, making eachother laugh.

* * *

><p><em>A Few Weeks Later<em>

"So you guys set us up... to go to Switzerland?" Ayame fumed. Tori blinked, unfazed as her boyfriend cowered behind her.

"Yes."

"May I ask WHY?"

"Switzerland is fun," Tori said, nonchalantly pushing her boyfriend out from behind her.

"But you set us up!"

"Yes, we did," Tori sighed. "And out of it you got a boyfriend and you're in Switzerland with us. What's the big deal?"

"I... I don't know," Ayame blinked, her anger fading. "I just overreacted."

"I thought so," the blonde first year smiled crookedly. "Let's go skiing!"

Ayame shook her head as she watched her sister lace up Kaoru's boots for him. She really was something else.

But she wouldn't trade her for the world, she decided while linking hands with Hikaru. Nor anyone else in her life.

* * *

><p>I hope this turned out okay- I wanted to get it out early for Hitomi.<p>

I love youu, dear! And I hope you loved it! ^.^


End file.
